Memories from a Past Life
by shanozan
Summary: Finland visits Japan in remembrance of his old life as Rolo. While there he meets some familiar faces


Finland and Rolo Lamperouge share the same Seiyuu in Japan. I do not own Hetalia or Code Geass. Finland will have violet eyes like in the manga.

Memories from a Past Life

Finland was on a private jet headed towards Tokyo alone a few days before the next world conference would be held, as a rule he tried to avoid visiting Japan because of all of the bad memories that came up. No one and Finland meant no one knew who he really was or about is past life as Rolo Lamperouge.

_Rolo found himself in a area of emptiness with no one around, "I hope brother is ok." he said "I guess this is where people go when they die." Suddenly he noticed a figure in white approach him. "Who are you," Rolo demanded trying to draw a weapon only to realize he had none._

_The man was robed in white clothes and had a serene face, "You are in a place between worlds, I am Heaven," the man said with a kind smile._

_"Heaven is a place not a person," said Rolo still very suspicious of this man._

_"I am the personification of Heaven and I have a proposition for you Rolo. My boss felt sorry that you had a horrible life and wants to give you a chance at having another life with a family as a personified country." explained Heaven_

_"How can I trust you," said Rolo not believing a word the man said "How do I know you are who you say you are." In truth Rolo had no idea where he was going but guessed that another offer at life would be better than going to where he guessed he was going for the crimes he committed._

_"You care deeply for your foster brother Lelouch, you planned to kill his sister Nunally, and you have always wanted a family," said Heaven "My offer stands go to another world and be judged for a new life or go and visit my brother Hell and be judged for the crimes you committed in your last life."_

_Rolo stood stunned at what Heaven told him without even thinking said, "Ok I accept what do."_

_"You will be a personified country on an alternate earth. Your boss will be your country's leader and you will be able to feel all of your people." explained Heaven "Now before I put you to sleep there may be some familiar faces from your old world since it is a alternate dimension, they will not remember you at all."_

_Suddenly before Rolo could ask a question he blacked out and was unconscious_

Finland then got up and went to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror he had not slept in a few days and looked worn out. His blond hair was messy, he had baggy eyes, and his clothes looked won out. Every year around this time Finland had to fight his depression for today was the anniversary that Rolo Lamperouge master assassin died and Tino Väinämöinen personification of Finland was born. Finland washed his face and stared at his tired bloodshot eyes as he remembered when he met his new family.

_Rolo woke up in a forest panting as he held his heart, "It doesn't hurt does that mean my geass is gone," he thought, he saw a bird fly by and tried to activate his geass only for nothing to happen. Rolo then realized his clothes were changed to something a peasant would have worn in the Dark Ages, Rolo let out a sigh of disgust at his clothing and went to a small lake to get a good look at himself. When he looked at his reflection he saw he was completely another person. He was short and chubby as a ten year old and had short blonde hair also his face was more round and looked more cheery._

_As he was studying his new body Rolo suddenly heard a tree branch snap, Rolo immediately turned around entering a battle stance. Two tall teens entered wearing chain mail armor one held a giant axe on his back while the other had a sword on his side. The one with the axe smiled and said," Hey Svi look what is a little kid doing out here the nearest village is miles away." _

_His partner just stood still silently staring Rolo in his eyes. "Maybe he is one of us," he mumbled quietly. _

_"Then that means he is going to become a part of us, come here kid." said the man with the axe in a supercilious tone_

_Rolo glared at the two teens hoping to scare them off. He looked discretely around for anything that could be used as a weapon but there were only stones. Rolo was pretty sure he would not be able to fight off these guys without any weapons or geass so he thought it would be best for him to run. He immediately ran to the side into the forest, the two teens shouted after him and where chasing after him. Rolo ran and soon saw that he was facing a cliff into the ocean and immediately stopped before he fell. He looked around a saw that the shore went fort miles in each direction; he turned and ran to the right as soon as he heard his pursuers from behind him._

_Rolo was running on a beach when he felt something crash into him and pinning him to the ground. Rolo looked up and saw the teen with the sword holding him down, "Don't do anything hasty now," he said in a monotone voice._

_Rolo had never felt this scared in all of his life never in all of his years as a assassin had he ever been on the losing side. Rolo tried to get free but the man was to strong and he was helpless when he was dragged to his feet. The man with the axe came forward panting, "Good job Svi, now little boy be good and tell us your name." the man said_

_Rolo responded by spitting into the man's eye causing him to yell, "YOU LITTLE BRAT," the man roared. "GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT SWEDEN" he roared_

_Rolo tried to struggle but his captor was to strong he was taken to a ship and put in a locked room and could have sworn he saw his captor smile. Rolo tried kicking the door down until the feeling went out of his legs but it would not budge. Rolo then sat down on a heap of straw trying to get the feeling back into his legs. In his head he berated himself on how he could have let himself get captured for what seemed like a eternity. He was trying to figure out the identity of his captors one of them was called Sweden, but Sweden was a part of the European Universe not a person, this person must be a personified country that Heaven told him about. Rolo then remembered that this was a opportunity to start a new life and have a family._

_While Rolo was thinking his door opened and the person called Sweden entered carrying a bowl of soup, he placed the bowl in front of Rolo and said, " I thought I told you not to do anything hasty, you will be a part of our empire do you have a name?" asked Sweden while staring at Rolo with his monotone face._

_"I don't have a name," responded Rolo who was not about to tell anyone about his real identity._

_Sweden just stood and stared at Rolo then left the room, Rolo was freaked out by the visit that man was scary even by his standards. He looked at the bowl and ate the contents, when he finished he went back to thinking about how he would live his new life and eventually fell back to sleep._

Finland left the bathroom and was told by a flight attendant that the plane would be landing soon, Finland only nodded and went back to his seat. He remembered how easily the other Nordics accepted him and how Denmark forgave him for spitting in his face. His new family taught him what it was like to be a personified country and how to deal with all of the conflicting emotions of his people. Finland had to admit there were times when he forgot who he was really and wondered if his past life was just a dream. there were no knightmare frames, sakuradite, or Holy Britannian Empire like in his time.

He always thought about telling the others about his secret but he thought they would think he was crazy. He learned to make a completely new personality and he soon disguised the cold and heartless Rolo Lamperouge with the warm and cheery Tino Väinämöinen. The only times when his old personality came up was whenever his people were having troubles such as war or famine, the other Nordics thought little of his strange behavior and thought it was due to his troubled history as a country.

The plane landed in Tokyo and Finland grabbed his bags and discreetly left the airport before Japan or any of his prefectures would notice him. He checked into a hotel full of other Western tourists and placed went to his room to wash up. After he showered he put on his clothes and a jacket that concealed knives and pistols in case of a emergency. He bought a bouquet of flowers from the hotel gift shop and took a taxi to a pier. At the pier he rented a small boat and traveled to a small uninhabited island, he got off the boat at the shore and walked to a little shrine he made himself that read **Rolo Lamperouge brother of Lelouch Lamperouge****.** Finland sat in front of the memorial placing the flowers in front of the shrine where he died in his old world. He made this shrine shortly after World War Two after he regained his Geass from fighting with Russia.

_Finland was trying to struggle from Russia's grip but to no luck. "Now Finland there is no need to struggle, you will soon be one with me and all will be better," said Russia in a creepy tone_

_Finland only glared daggers at him as he continued to struggle, "LET ME GO," yelled Finland with rage, suddenly his eyes started glowing and he felt a strange power going into him._

_Russia was about to say something but was stopped before he could get the words out Finland activated his Geass to freeze time and the next thing Russia knew he was on the floor his a pool of his own blood._

_"W-What happened," said Russia as he coughed up his own blood_

_Finland grabbed the Russian by his neck and said glaring at him with his eyes," Stay out of my land, if you tell anyone what happened I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND," said Finland in a tone so dark and menacing that Russia could only nod in fright._

That day Finland not only gained his Geass but unlocked it in both of his eyes, Finland took out a contact container and a small mirror and removed the contacts that he wore to cover his Geass. Finland looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. His face looked hard as if it had been through many trials and the Geass eyes made him look more threatening. Finland sat at the shrine and thought he was glad to be given a second chance with an actual family, he was glad to be thought of as a kind and gentle person, and more importantly he was glad not to be anyone's tool and he could do what he wanted to do.

Then Finland heard a voices coming towards his direction, Finland put on his contacts and quickly climbed up a tree to hide. "Brother are we almost their yet," said a female voice that sounded eerily familiar.

"Were here Nunally," said a male voice that made Finland freeze in his place, "Suzaku hurry up that basket cannot be that heavy."

Out of the bushes came three people Finland thought he would never see again. Lelouch was pushing Nunally's wheel chair while Suzaku came running behind carrying a basket, all three were wearing school uniforms that indicated they went to school in Japan.

"Thank you for taking out for a picnic, brother and Suzaku," said Nunnally as Lelouch and Suzaku prepared their lunch.

Finland's blood boiled at the sight and before he knew what he was doing he had a gun in his hand ready to fire. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it and then he remembered he was no longer the cold hearted Rolo he was Tino now, and Scandinavia was his new family. Finland put away the gun and jumped down from the tree.

"Oh hello there I guess you are the owner of the other boat we saw," said Lelouch when he saw Finland, "Why don't you join us we enough sandwiches for everyone, I'm Lelouch and this is Nunnally my sister and my friend Suzaku," motioning for Finland to join them.

"T-Thanks I'm Tino Väinämöinen I am visiting from Finland," said Finland sitting next to Lelouch

"Oh Finland I've never been their me and sister are from England we are studying at a nearby school with Suzaku," explained Lelouch while he was passing out the food and drinks

"Oh I've been to England my family travels a lot in Europe, where in the fishing business," said Finland with a laugh

"Hey Lelouch did you have a brother named Rolo?" interrupted Suzaku as he was looking at the shrine

"Hmm no my family is big but I don't believe we have a Rolo," said Lelouch looking at the stone "Must be another person, we really do live in a small world."

"I met this Rolo before," said Finland "He was an old friend of mine, he died saving his brother."

"He must have had a really loving brother like me," said Nunnally

"Yes, yes he was," said Finland with a smile.


End file.
